


An Artist's Personal Paradise

by i_only_write_bottom_boys



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Barebacking, Birth Control, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, and that's that on that, it's late and i wanted to get this out before valentine's day, practice safe sex kids, sorry - Freeform, this is soft okay i have a lot of feelings for yusuke, virgin!yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_only_write_bottom_boys/pseuds/i_only_write_bottom_boys
Summary: Yusuke finally convinced you, his significant other, to do some nude modeling for him. It was his first time seeing you naked, and it didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	An Artist's Personal Paradise

You thought that the first time you’d end up naked in front of your boyfriend it would be for a bit of shaking the sheets, not . . . nude modeling. Although, Yusuke has always done the least expected so are you even really surprised at this point?

His constant badgering (more like begging and pleading) finally caught up to you and _finally_ you had agreed to model for a painting. A _nude_ painting. One that he promised to keep for himself and never publish for public consumption . . . unless, he said, you change your mind. 

He really thought this painting was going to be a masterpiece, and you highly doubt that your body would be anything people would rave about. No matter how much he compliments you or tells you he wants to “capture your effervescent spirit in the raw.” And what he means by “in the raw” is “nude.” Yusuke is _so_ sure that your body would be something the gods sculpted themselves, and yet it was something he had never actually seen. Until now that is. 

And good GOD were the Kosei dorms cold as all hell. You had barely taken off what remained of your clothing before your nipples presented like they were fucking soldiers. Yusuke had been preoccupied with readying his materials as he faced away from you (not to mention you told him with the reddest face possible not to watch you get undressed) so he couldn’t see what you had been doing. Namely rubbing your hands together and pressing them to your nipples in hope that they would calm down at least a little.

You couldn’t finish though as Yusuke cleared his throat and asked, “Are . . . you finished undressing? I have everything prepared on my end.” If you listened close enough, you could have sworn his voice held a bit of hesitation, and was that . . . _blush_ on his ears?

“Uh, yeah? I guess I’m done,” you shakily said. “Do you, uh, want me to just sit on the chair here?” Honestly you wouldn’t have even called it a chair, it had no back so it was just a stool really.

“Yes! Then I’ll instruct you into the pose that best suits you!” Ah, there’s the Yusuke you knew and loved. Once he thought of art, it eclipsed everything else, even his shyness. You just hoped that _your_ shyness would go away too.

As you sat on the stool, you appreciated your forethought in trimming your under area and moisturizing every part you could. It definitely helped your nerves knowing that your body wasn’t as ratty as it had been this morning. Besides that, it was probably time to tell your boyfriend to turn around, it’s not like you had all day for this. Well, you _did_ but whatever.

“I’m ready I suppose. You can turn around now.” You swore he would be able to hear just how hard your heart was pounding but if he could, he didn’t say anything about it as he turned around. Even without saying anything however, you definitely could tell he was blushing hard. His skin was so pale it was basically like he had painted his cheeks with red acrylic. Wait, no acrylic is bad for skin. Yusuke told you that once when he had been reciting his notes to you during midterm time.

Looking you up and down, it felt more like Yusuke was inspecting you from a police line-up except for the fact that you could hear him mutter about posing and color theory. He took a few steps toward you without warning and you nearly choked on what little air you were breathing. If he didn’t end up scaring you to death, your embarrassment would certainly finish the job. He nodded and sighed in contentment, “I’m fortunate beyond words that you agreed to this. Your body is a vision sent straight down from heaven.” 

Well, now you were blushing. God damn it. Why did he have to be so smooth and _dense_ at the same time? Fuck.

You had to stop yourself from flinching away from him when he moved to position you into whatever pose he wanted. How were his hands so warm? It was freezing in his room and it felt like they were searing your body wherever he touched. They were so soft too. You weren’t going to live through this; you were doing to melt into a puddle if he didn’t stop touching you soon. 

Then he moved to start draping your hair and you physically had to swallow a whimper down so you wouldn’t make a noise. Yeah, you weren’t used to soft touches and Yusuke was literally being so careful in how he handled you. If you weren’t unbearably horny from all of this, you would have cried from his actions. Maybe getting off from this situation wasn’t the best thing to do but this was the _first_ time Yusuke had seen you naked, that was bound to make your hormones fly off the handle. 

You were roused from your horny reviere when Yusuke stepped back to take in your new pose, looking at you from top to bottom. He nodded once and walked back to sit behind the canvas he had set up earlier. You realized he had steered clear of your chest area and moved your legs by shifting your knees, not straying any higher than that. You thought that was sweet of him to do but would have really preferred to have his warm hands on your nipples. Not even in a sexual way, it was just fucking _cold_ and at this point painful in the way they stuck out.

All that filled the air for the next hour or so was the soft scratching of Yusuke’s art supplies on his canvas and your light breathing. You had calmed down some and had gotten used to watching his head pop out from behind the canvas to scrutinize some part of you before going back to drawing. 

However, sitting on a stool doing absolutely nothing got really _really_ boring after the first 20 minutes. Every once in a while, you would shift in your seat, just to get rid of your stiffness but you noticed that Yusuke’s eyes would follow you, almost glaring, until you settled back down again. So you tried to keep moving to a minimum, for about 15 minutes until your back started aching from acting like a statue.

The more you ignored it, the worse it felt until you couldn’t handle it anymore. You quickly moved into a back arching stretch and had let out a small whine of discomfort the more you leaned back. A loud _SNAP_ made you jump and brought your attention back to where Yusuke was sitting.

You gulped and hesitantly asked, “Is . . . everything alright?” Trying to peer behind the canvas to look at him was a failed effort, so you tried to stand up and walk over to him. 

Before you could, he sighed, long and tired, and weakly replied, “Yes. I’m fine.” He shakily breathed in and scooted the canvas stand over so he could see you clearly. “I’m just having a bit of trouble restraining myself it seems.”

You went to ask what he meant by that before you saw it. 

_Oh. OH._ Well that certainly was a pleasant surprise. Probably not for Yusuke, but definitely for you.

Simply put, he had quite the raging hard on. No wonder he seemed to be on edge whenever you moved, the more desirable parts of your body were moving along with it, all for Yusuke to see. You hadn’t been planning on this happening but hey! Happy accidents right?

“You, uh, seem to be having a rather _hard_ time over there, huh?” You held back a snort at your own joke.

He chuckled dryly in response. “Yes, I would assume so. My pants have become . . . very painful.” He moved one of his hands down to cover the area from sight. “I am so very sorry for this. I should have been able to restrain my body’s reaction to you better. This is very unbecoming of me, acting like a horny teenager.”

“Yusuke,” he looked up at you, shame in his eyes, “I . . . honestly don’t mind. I mean we _are_ romantically together, and you _are_ still a teenager. Eighteen to be precise, but that’s besides the point.” Your face had long since turned red from seeing him in such a state, it was almost _intoxicating_.

“You don’t mind?” He flicked his gaze over at the wall, sighing in embarrassment. “Well, we can stop for today. You can gather your things and leave so I can take care of this.” Yusuke stood up from his chair and went to grab your clothes off his bed when you reached for him.

“W-Wait!” You misjudged completely where your hand was heading and messed up your footing in the process. Instead of it wrapping around his wrist, your hand landed on the bed while your head pushed into his chest. Again, not what you were trying to do but whatever.

Yusuke gasped out your name and quickly wrapped his other arm, the one not going for your clothes, around your waist. “Are you alright,” he asked as his eyes widened when you lifted your head to gaze at him, realizing how close you were and how warm your body felt.

“Yes, I’m okay.” Taking a deep breath you continued, a bit quieter, “What I meant by it was okay, is, uh, I can . . . _help_ you with your problem, if you’d like.” You steeled your nerves and moved your hand from the bed to rest softly on the edge of Yusuke’s uniform pants to reinforce what you meant.

“You, you mean.” He couldn’t even get it out, his face had turned just as red as yours.

“Y-yeah, if you want.” You tightened your grip on the edge of his pants, mentally hoping he would say something before you imploded.

Instead of doing that however, he gently grabbed your clothes off the bed and moved them to the stool you had been sitting on for the past hour. Assuming this was his way of rejecting your advances, you started to move your hand away from his waistband. He seemed to be ahead of you because before you could move away, he sat down on the bed where your clothes had been and took your wrists in his hands. Yusuke then pulled you down to sit on top of his lap all the while still not saying a word.

You spoke up first, “Does this mean you _do_ want to?” You desperately hoped that you weren’t reading his signals wrong. He may have pulled you onto his lap but he could want something else, right?

Wrong. You had barely opened your mouth to ask him again when he pressed his lips against yours, effectively shutting you up. Yusuke moved his hands to your waist which made you gasp against his mouth. _This is really happening!_ you thought as you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss.

When he pulled away, Yusuke hid his face in the crook of your neck, extremely flustered. If he hadn’t been that close to your ear you would have missed him muttering, “Yes, I’d like to.”

You smiled at how cute he was acting and moved one of your hands up to run your fingers through his hair as you whispered, “Alright Yusuke, we can go slow okay? I’ll take good care of you.” He released a full body shudder and you heard his breath hitch from the feeling of your breath against his ear. “Can you look at me? I’d like to see your face if you can.”

Yusuke slowly raised his head from your neck and you could see just how red his face had gotten, it had even reached the tips of his ears. You resisted calling him cute in case it made him more embarrassed than he clearly already was. Moving your hands to rest on his chest, you kissed him again this time for a bit longer than the small peck he had given you first. 

You and Yusuke had kissed before but never in this sort of context so you wanted to start off small. It seemed he had a different idea however, because you felt the swipe of his tongue against your bottom lip. It surprised you but you didn’t hesitate in opening your mouth for him to explore. It was clear he was inexperienced nevertheless it certainly didn’t stop either of you from deepening the kiss into something a bit more heated and hungry. You would pull away to take a quick breath and he’d swoop back in to kiss you again. Eventually you had to press a hand onto his chest to stop him from going in for another one. You had other plans of course, and if he kept kissing you, you wouldn’t be able to fix what started all of this in the first place.

Reaching up to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed your hands to stop you. You looked at him questioningly. He swallowed thickly before muttering, “I haven’t done this before. You’ll,” he paused and looked away, “you’ll be my first.” 

Smiling down at him, you pressed a kiss to his forehead and told him, “I figured. That’s why I said I’d take care of you. Are you still okay with me continuing? We can stop here if you want to.”

“No!” Yusuke cringed a bit at how loud that came out. “No,” he said again much quieter. “I’d like to keep going.” He moved his hands down from your wrists to the bed, placing his palms flat.

You let out a breathy giggle as you went back to the task at hand. Unbuttoning his shirt wouldn’t have taken as long as it did if you hadn’t been kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed. It had started at his neck, when he had gasped and you just _had_ to hear him make that noise again so you trailed kisses as far down as you could before reaching the bottom of his shirt. Yusuke moved faster than you had and practically ripped his shirt off to be thrown halfway across the room.

It looked like he wanted to go a bit faster. You could definitely oblige him in that since you really wanted his dick in your mouth, like 20 minutes ago. So you moved down to undo his pants which looked like they were slowly strangling the life out of his hard on. He hadn’t moved to stop you or said anything. Guess his pants were coming off then.

Undoing his button and zipper, you looked back up at him, “Could you take off your underwear too?” He rapidly nodded his head in response and you moved to kneel between his legs. 

If Yusuke’s face could have gotten any redder, it was at that moment. “UH. H-here!” He snatched one of the pillows off of his bed and placed it in your hands. “The floors in here are very uncomfortable, so please, kneel on this.”

How sweet of him, thinking of your comfort when you had been planning on sucking him dry. You situated yourself on the pillow actually _very_ grateful that he gave it to you. Meanwhile Yusuke managed to get his pants and boxers off in record timing because once you lifted your head to lock eyes with him, his dick greeted you instead. And man was it pretty. You hadn’t seen that many to be honest but even you could tell that it was a dick above all the rest.

It was a little above average in length but nice and slim. There was a little patch of dark blue hair right at the base but it was clear he kept it well trimmed. The veins weren’t too prominent and the head was flushed just the right color of pink. He was also cut! You figured, since his love for aesthetics outweighed almost anything else in his mind.

Without further ado, you wrapped one hand around his length and rested the other on the inside of his thigh, feeling him jump from your actions. His tip was already leaking pre, so you took it upon yourself to give him a small lick just to taste him to which he let out a small whimper. Damn, now you _had_ to get serious, those noises were addictive. 

You licked a stripe up his dick from base to tip and you were rewarded with a louder whimper. Glancing up, you saw that he had covered his mouth with his forearm and his eyes were shut. That wouldn’t do. “Yusuke~,” you called out to him, hoping you sounded sexy.

He let out a small hum of acknowledgment so you continued while slowly pumping his cock, “Don’t cover your mouth baby I want to hear you and don’t you want to watch this?” There was a teasing lilt to your voice, you knew he did but the embarrassment might be too much. To your surprise however, he opened his eyes and moved his hand back down to the bed. That certainly deserved a reward now didn’t it?

You locked eyes with him just as you took half of him into your mouth, listening to him give a strangled moan as you caressed the underside with your tongue. He tasted really clean and as you started bobbing your head to take him deeper, you wondered if he took a shower before you showed up. That didn’t matter though, and it was clear that Yusuke didn’t care about anything but you in that moment.

Humming around him, you felt his leg jerk and twitch as he panted and moaned. You took him all the way to the back of your throat before pulling away once the need for air became too much. Yusuke’s head was thrown back in pleasure when you peered back up at him while you pumped him some more. The way he was acting, you were almost certain that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. So you decided to pull out your trump card.

You reached for one of his hands and placed it on your head, hopefully he would get the idea, just as you went back to sucking on him. A steady rhythm of up and down with more humming and swallowing had Yusuke tightening his grip on your hair and moaning at a damn near constant pace. Just as you had moved back down you could feel his thighs tensing to what felt like an almost painful degree. _Bingo!_ Speeding up, you knew exactly what, or _who_ , was coming.

Yusuke’s eyes closed in pleasure as he cried out, “Ahh, love, I- I’m-!” To which you took a deep breath and proceeded to take all of his dick in your mouth, your nose right at where his scarce amount of hair was. He choked at the abruptness of your actions and almost immediately you felt his warm cum shoot down your throat. Since his tip was already past your tonsils, you didn’t need to do any swallowing and instead just let him thrust and moan as much as he needed, his hand fisted in your hair. Thank goodness for no gag reflex, right?

Once he was finished, he quickly released your hair and pulled you off his softening dick. “I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

You cut him off, “Yusuke, it’s okay! That’s what I was going for, you did perfect.” Patting his knee, you stood back up from your kneeling position. High-key you wanted to kiss him again but you didn’t know how he would feel about getting a taste of himself, you knew that some people didn’t really like that sort of thing. 

Yusuke didn’t leave you waiting though as he grabbed you and kissed you as passionately as ever. Seemed like he really didn’t care either way. Sweet!

His grip around your waist had given him enough leeway to twist both of your bodies so that he had basically flipped you onto the bed. Surprising, but not as much as what he said after he broke the liplock. “Please,” he paused to plant a kiss on your collarbone, “let me return the favor?” The way he said it was as if he was asking a question, ha, as if you’d deny him anything he wanted at this point.

In reply, all you did was spread your legs for him and smile. Which probably wasn’t a good idea considering you almost swiped one of his knees off the bed, but everything turned out fine and you two even giggled a bit about it. This didn’t have to be a completely serious situation, it should be fun for you _and_ him.

As he situated himself better over you, Yusuke placed one of his hands on your hip to rub circles on it with his thumb. “As you know I am, uh, rather inept at anything further than kissing,” he took a deep breath before continuing, “but I did . . . research about how to make sure you feel as good as you deserve.” 

“Oh?” You were pleasantly surprised and flattered. He cared enough about you to have the forethought to look up how to please you.

He trailed his right hand down from your waist to your upper thigh, getting dangerously close to your literal dripping center. “Yes, I did. I might have even taken more in depth anatomy classes than were required for an artist,” Yusuke half smiled as he said that.

“O-oh?” He certainly was strange, but honestly you wouldn’t have had it any other way. But anymore thoughts about how wonderful your boyfriend was broke as soon as you felt his long fingers delve down to touch your lips.

Yusuke’s eyes widened, “Woah, you’re already?” You gasped as you felt two of his fingers slide down, almost pressing into your entrance. “I didn’t think you’d be this wet before I even got started.”

You wanted to tell him that sucking him off had gotten you aroused to the point of discomfort but it was cut off as he pressed those two fingers inside of you. If you hadn’t been sopping wet, there probably might have been a slight stretch but his fingers literally slipped right in. Directly in sync with him scissoring them, you had let out a shuddering breath, already having to hold back a whimper from how turned on you really were.

“I suppose you wouldn’t need any further servicing to prepare you as it were, but I would very much like to, if you don’t mind.” The calmness in how he said that sure as hell didn’t match the redness of his face which reached all the way down to his shoulders.

You thought Yusuke was just going to finger you to an orgasm, but that was thrown out the window when he shuffled down the bed to level his head at your crotch. Getting finger blasted would have been great but this was definitely better, even with the knowledge that Yusuke probably had no idea what to do.

After a bit more ministration from his fingers, he slid them back out and brought them to his lips. And you _swore_ you could have cum just from watching him lick your wetness off them.

He hummed at your taste before dipping his head down further to get comfortable for what he had been planning on doing. Surviving this wasn’t the most likely of things, but you knew that all he wanted was to share in some of the pleasure you had given him.

Once you felt his hands on the inside of your thighs you steeled yourself for what was to come. Hopefully _you_ , but a tentative lick between your folds had you gripping the bed sheets. Fuck, he hadn’t even gotten to your clit yet! Which was the next thing on his list, as you felt him press a kiss on it then flick out his tongue to see how you reacted. You squirmed a bit from the weak stimulation you were receiving though you didn’t want to ask if he could speed up since it was his first time.

However, Yusuke noticed your impatience and set to putting all his research into practice. The feeling of his tongue as it lapped at your core in earnest had you arching into his face. It was almost painful how pent up you were but the more he licked and prodded, the more you knew you probably wouldn’t be able to last long. _How did he even learn what to do just by researching?_ you thought as he continued his actions and you started moaning lightly.

Those hands of his weren’t idle either with how they gently massaged your thighs _and_ kept them from snapping closed on his head. It was clear that he knew you were almost at the edge with how much you were panting and writhing about as he was pointedly going for your clit more than before. 

That coil in your stomach kept growing and growing with each pass of Yusuke’s tongue until it finally _snapped_. How he kept your hips down on the bed while you were in the throes of orgasm you could never figure out but he kept lapping at you, working you through your spasms. It soon became too much and you whined from overstimulation when he accidentally nosed your clit. Thankfully, he stopped right after hearing you voice your discomfort and raised his body back up to look at you.

And _fuck_ if you weren’t immediately turned on again. The lower half of Yusuke’s face was wet, covered in your release, and if you looked lower on his body, you could see he was branding another hard on. Thank goodness, because you definitely wanted to have that pretty dick inside of you.

Yusuke looked lost, seemingly confused at what to do now that he actually managed to make you cum. So you didn’t leave him hanging for long as you wiped his chin and smiled at him.

“I don’t know _what_ research you did but it sure felt like you’ve had loads of practice,” you said, then gave him a small kiss on his nose. “Are you up for the grand finale?” You were almost 100% certain he was but asking him was a priority, just in case he didn’t want to go all the way.

He breathed out a quick ‘yes’ before moving in to kiss you for real. Tasting yourself wasn’t bad, years of pleasuring yourself made you used to the flavor but being able to taste Yusuke too was so much better. 

Just as you were settling your arms around his neck Yusuke jerked away from your lips, you looked at him confused until he blurted out, “I don’t have a condom.” He probably hadn’t meant to say condom because his entire face had lit up bright red.

You laughed. “No need. I have something better.” Getting an IUD on your 18th birthday wasn’t something you did specifically for this but it sure as hell came in handy. Planting another smooch on his nose, you whispered, “Mind laying on your back for me? I still plan on taking care of everything.”

The bed covers dipped as Yusuke moved into position, but not before setting his pillows back up so he could lay his head on them. Not wasting anymore time, you quickly swung a leg over his waist to straddle him, trying to not focus on how his cock poked your thigh. You’d have to focus on it soon though, it was supposed to go inside you.

And there was no time like the present! Yusuke let out a slight whine when you grabbed his manliness and angled it against you. Slow rocking motions had you both breathing heavier as you rested your hands on his pecs. Just trying to get a motion going before taking that plunge.

You moved one of your hands to caress Yusuke’s cheek. “Are you ready, baby boy?” That pet name accidentally slipped out but the way his breath hitched, Yusuke certainly liked it.

The way he nodded was almost reverent. Like he was looking at the most glorious muse to ever grace his vision and it made your entire being heat up with love. What did you do to deserve him? Yusuke was thinking the same thing, but both of your trains of thought broke as you sunk down onto his dick.

Of course in your relationship you had thought about how Yusuke would be like in bed. None of your fantasies compared to the actual feel of his long length reaching places _you_ hadn’t even touched before. He really wasn’t the thickest but it felt like his dick had been made to fit you. As cliche as it sounded.

Maybe it was because of how much you felt for the man below you, how much you had been through together that made it so much better than anything else you had experienced. You could already feel another impending orgasm and the only thing you had done was sink down and grind against him a little. Eventually you started to pick up the pace, a steady up and down motion that had all of your nerves firing with stimulation. 

Yusuke definitely wasn’t staying idle, or quiet. The more his hands roamed from your thighs and hips to your chest, the more he was moaning. You originally thought he would have been a more silent lover, but were very glad that you had been wrong. He had a very pretty voice and you were delighted to hear everything he had to offer. From deep groans as you lifted to higher pitched whines when you dropped, every breath of his was filled with sounds of pleasure. And of course so was yours, maybe another time you could dirty talk him the way you wanted but you hadn’t wanted to break the moment.

You started trailing kisses across his neck and chest again, leaving little nips when you weren’t trying to contain your moans. But that was what seemed to kick Yusuke into high gear as he grabbed your hips and began to buck up into you. If you had been able to think about it, you would have been able to figure out he was chasing his second release but yours was building fast. Almost scarily in how close you had gotten with just a few of his own thrusts.

Yusuke seemed to know you were almost on the edge with how he wrapped his arms around your middle to kiss you. The kiss was harsh but you barely felt anything besides him moaning into your mouth and the wave in your stomach cresting to its peak. He had made you orgasm faster than even you yourself could _and_ he was a virgin. You could feel he was though as he began thrust shallowly to join you. With your walls clamping down and twitching around his length, it didn’t take much more for him cum too.

It was warm, so warm in how his release painted your insides. If you thought about it a little harder, you would have compared Yusuke’s dick to a paint brush and your depths to a blank canvas but the warmth inside and out only let you think about how close he was holding you to his chest. There wasn’t much else besides the sound of both of your breathing slowing down. It was an afterthought, but you sure were glad that his bed wasn’t up against any of the walls. Although with all the moaning, you were sure that _someone_ in the dorms had heard you.

You couldn’t stay connected to Yusuke forever unfortunately since he was softening up inside of you, his cum had slowly started to drip down your thighs. It was sticky. And gross. “Hey Yusuke?” 

He sleepily peered down at you, “Hah . . yes?” Looked like he wouldn’t be conscious for much longer, guess you had to clean up right now before you both woke up to a cum-covered bed. 

“Come on,” you murmured as you slipped off of him, “we should clean up before anything stains.” Thankfully there were tissues right on his bedside table, which you gratefully used to wipe up the rest of cum that had started falling out from gravity. While you did that and put your panties back on, Yusuke had also cleaned himself up and shimmied his boxers up his legs too.

The t-shirt you had showed up in also was soon put back on before you settled back on the bed next to Yusuke. After all of that, you figured staying the night in his dorm room was the best option. Not like you had much of a choice once you sat back down because Yusuke wrapped his arms back around you, as if they had never left, and dragged you down to lay on the bed. 

Nothing else was really said between the two of you with how tired you finally realized you had been. And Yusuke had already been falling asleep even with his dick still inside of you. 

Though just as you started to lose consciousness, you could have sworn Yusuke had pulled you tighter against his chest and whispered, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL be doing the other Persona 5 boys in this fashion. Please tell me if there's a specific boy you want to see first out of Ryuji, Akechi, Mishima, and Akira/Ren otherwise it will probably be Mishima next (I do love my blue boys).


End file.
